


T R A I N I N G   |   D A Y (English version)

by Valeria_Penhallow



Category: Naruto
Genre: BL, Bottom Umino Iruka, Comedy, Complete, Health, Hot, IrukaknowsKakashiatoneofhisbadmoments, Kisses, Lime, Love, M/M, One Shot, Overweight, Romance, Top Hatake Kakashi, Yaoi, boyslove, kakairu - Freeform, sport, theyareliketeenagers, veryhotkisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria_Penhallow/pseuds/Valeria_Penhallow
Summary: "You've lost two more kilos!" Kakashi exclaimed, writing down the number offered by the scale in a notebook."Really? But I didn't do any exercise yesterday..." Iruka thought aloud.Kakashi smiled predatorily and Iruka, recalling the pain in his hips and his ass a cause of which he had avoided doing any kind of physical activity, had de decency to blush.Kakashi slided an arm around his lover's waist to attract him to his body and whispered in Iruka's ear:"It seems we have finally found your ideal sport, Iruka.""Huh?!"*Authoress' note: This is the translation of my own fanfic "Training Day", which is written in Spanish. I hope you enjoy this fic of mine, and, as always, if there are any errors, make me know so I could improve!





	T R A I N I N G   |   D A Y (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is at the end of the fic; I left the message I wanted to transmit with this story at the bottom for those who wanted to read it to go for it and not scare everybody with my musings. If you want, you can read It. It comes from my very own experience and reflexions, so if you don't agree with me, I apologize in advance, but that's what I think. Of course, since I understand some people might want to discuss it, I'm open to talk things over and know about others' opinions in the comments. You are free to say anything you like (-^^-)

 

## ⫷ TRAINING | DAY ⫸

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠** **◈**   **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**    

 

"This situation cannot keep going on, Iruka... I don't know what the hell is made of what you've been eating during the writer's block and the illness of that stupid boss you have..."

"Hey!" Jiraiya tried to protest, but Tsunade ignored him.

"...but this is not normal. You've been on diet and exercise for a month now, and you've lost so little weight that you can hardly tell the difference. And I know you try hard because, well, I do know you, and when you put your mind to something, there's no one to stop you from doing what you've set out to do... But this time willpower isn't the problem, it's that your body has assimilated too well the fats from all that shit you've been eating while saving this old idiot's ass."

"Hey!"

"You better shut up!" Tsunade finally dignified to recognize his mere existence within her office. Iruka, foreseeing the great discussion, got off the scale and got ready to put the clothes back on. "It's your fault that Iruka is like this! And don't even think about denying it! If you had brought the work up to date, even if that writer's block that you say you had took your muse so far away had happened anyway, it wouldn't have delayed the editorial's demands so much, and if you had taken better care of yourself instead of spending the whole day in a towel, drenched because, you, knucklehead, had to see the girls on the other side of the thermal baths fence, you wouldn't have caught a hell of a pneumonia and Iruka wouldn't have had to spend several months glued to your damn desk, without moving at all, prolonging an already sedentary life and, on top of it, feeding on anything that would fill his stomach! For God's sake! He slept so little that between that and the bad diet, his body was revolutionized and I'm sure that's why he accepted all those saturated fats so well. So when I say idiot, stupid or imbecile, you shut up, okay?!"

Jiraiya just nodded without daring to say a word.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

"Iruka... I am so sorry that my stupidity has affected you so much..." Jiraiya apologized as they returned home. Iruka smiled at him, grateful for the concern.

"Do not worry. I am your assistant; it is my job to worry about you... Even if it means doing your job while you fall ill as a pervert..." the old man did not even have the shame of hiding his lewd smile when he remembered the great material he had obtained after those marvellous views. Iruka simply frowned, but considering that Jiraiya was not going to change, he just could sigh.

"In any case," said Iruka as they turned the corner and prepared to open the door, "it was really my fault. If I had taken more care of my alimentation..."

"Come on, man! You're not so bad!"

"Jiraiya, I've gained 15 kilos in less than a year. Take away the 3 kg I've lost this last month, that doesn't stop me looking like a barrel," replied the brunet, more amused than anything else, but the writer seemed unhappy with it.

"That's not true. It's true that you're chubbier and stuff, but, before, you were pretty thin, so that's why you think it's such a drastic change. Besides, Iruka, it's winter, so the clothes will help you hide the extra kilos until you're back in shape! The only thing that might look rounder is your face and, let's be honest, you're quite handsome; with that little face, if you'd let your hair down, you'd look like a beautiful girl with curves."

The sepulchral silence that suddenly flooded the atmosphere, and the fact that Iruka stopped all action, ignited again the old writer's sense of danger. Realizing what he had said, Jiraiya could not help but start laughing nervously.

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that, Jiraiya―sensei... but just one more comment from those and..."

And Jiraya knew perfectly well that Iruka knew that he did not want the owner of the thermal baths to know for certain what everyone in the publishing house already knew, so he swore on the tomb of his ancestors that he would never say anything remotely similar again.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

Less than two hours after they had returned from Iruka's appointment with Tsunade, Jiraiya appeared in the kitchen. He had finished writing a chapter and, being midday already, he was eager to taste a bite of that heavenly food that Iruka had learned from his mother. The writer watched his assistant prepare the food for a few minutes, thinking. Iruka was not so bad. In truth, had Jiraiya not liked women so much, and if the boy wouldn't have kicked him in the balls for confusing him with a woman from behind the first day they met as professional partners, perhaps Jiraiya would have even flirted with him.

That is, Iruka was very attractive; he had a pretty face and his hair, always tied, caused you to want to let it go loose just to see how it would look that way... In addition, Jiraiya had to recognize that, for a man, Iruka had pretty legs, as well as hips wider than usual in men, which gave him a more curvilinear look. However, in recent years, it was also rarer to see women with curves, all losing their asses for being like noodles, so he wasn't going to complain about finally seeing some grace in a human body...

His assistant had had a good physical condition for many years, all that as the fruit of his love for swimming since he was young. However, now, with that overweight he was suffering ―because of him, said a voice inside his head, strangely similar to Tsunade's ―, Iruka was embarrassed to go to the pool or the beach and exercise, so, in addition to feel a little depressed, Iruka couldn't do one of the few things that helped him to unwind and Jiraiya felt guilty for that, so he began to devise a plan in his head as he watched Iruka make their food with his back to him, totally oblivious to the writer's presence.

'Now that I think about it, he also has a nice ass... Those extra kilos may not fit him as well as I would like have him to believe, but that only means that nice ass of his has grown', Jiraiya thought as the manual pervert he was, tilting his head to appreciate such a work of art at a better angle. Pity that Iruka sensed the waves of hot excitement that the writer began to radiate and decided to share his opinion regarding the writer's not too holy habits of contemplative observation. Jiraiya would say that his bloody nose was the cause of a heroic battle against a horrible man who tried to attack the purity of a beautiful damsel in distress. Of course, Tsunade would not hesitate to glance directly at the brunet asistant while ignoring the Jiraiya's fairy tale. Iruka would just keep drinking tea as if he didn't know anything and the doctor could not help but feel an almost maternal pride.  


 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

Tsunade and Jiraiya had been good friends with Iruka's parents and, when they heard of their deaths, they couldn't help but feel a little responsible of Iruka, who was then a teenager. But the brunet had grown up more than they had imagined and, despite being offered to live with one of them, Iruka decided to become independent at the tender age of 16. Before they realized it, 10 years had been gone. The three of them had kept in touch as long as they could, but Iruka lived in Kyoto and Tsunade and Jiraiya could not stay away from Tokyo for too long because of their respective jobs. It wasn't until Jiraiya took the courage to devote himself to what he really loved: writing, and decided to publish one of those perverted stories that he loved writing so much. Then he left his job as a professor of literature at the University of Tokyo and the events ended up unfolding in a way that none of the three had really expected.

When Iruka finished his Obligatory Studies, he wanted to go to the University, but with the little income that he obtained with part-time jobs while studying, and the humble inheritance that his parents were able to leave him, it was impossible to find enough time to do the necessary merits that would give him credits to be able to accede to the teaching grade, which was so requested in the last years that they had begun to ask for certificates of recommendation as a filter and to get the best candidates, not only by examination marks. In the end, Iruka had to settle for a grade related to finances that he didn't even like. Spending money like that for four years hurt him like a bullet in the chest, but he needed a higher level education if he wanted to get anywhere in life, so he clenched his teeth and worked hard.

After that, he didn't find a job related to finances, so Iruka's friends had a hard time trying his loving Iruka didn't go to jail for killing someone. For this reason, when he found a job in a publishing house, it was like Someone up there had forgiven him for whatever, since this job gave him the opportunity to work in something related to one of the things Iruka loved the most: literature. Also, it was a coincidence it was the same publishing house which Jiraiya was writing for and that, during the probationary period, he was placed as an assistant to his assistant. In the end, the poor man had to leave the company for family reasons and Jiraiya asked Iruka to stay with him, because the truth was ―and still is― that they made a good team, since Iruka had a talent for writing

Then, Jiraiya found out about Iruka's precarious economic situation ―because the boy didn't ever mention to Tsunade or to him that he had to request a loan to be able to go to the university because his parents' inheritance wasn't enough, so he depended completely on the miserly payment he received from the publishing house as a trainee to pay the bills, the rent and the university debt. Jiraiya and Tsunade had both a heart attack, and both of them offered Iruka a place to live. Finally, Iruka decided to stay with Jiraiya since they were going to spend most of the day working together, anyway, and he did need to save some money.

It have been three years now, and Iruka and Jiraiya had fit perfectly, so, even though Iruka was already able to self-support with a good and stable salary, they decided to continue living together, the work being what occupied most of the hours of their time together. Besides, they had got so used to each other that they didn't even consider living separately. According to Tsunade, it seemed that Jiraiya, after being rejected so many times, had decided to take Iruka's monopoly, who and the young assistant was kind enough to not send him flying through the window.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

Iruka switched off the hot water and got out of the shower. When he saw his figure in the mirror, however, his smile erased. Ah, the truth is that he was somewhat discouraged by his appearance. He did know that the physique was not the most important thing in life; not by a long shot. But it wasn't just that flaccid body or those long, creepy stretch marks that ran through the skin of the hips and thighs, standing out over the tan skin. No, it was also that his organism was revolutionized: he didn't sleep as well as before, he felt tired when he got up or when he had to walk fast during some time and his temper, generally strong, was inclined towards the bad side lately, not to mention the shame he felt when he tried to exercise in public, as if he was the spotlight of all those who exercised their wonderful bodies in the park where he was going to jog or to walk... It was really stupid, but it affected him, even if he didn't like to admit it. A second sigh escaped from his lips.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, so, putting aside his thoughts, he got dressed quickly, and walk down the stairs in a rush while combing the chestnut strands of his hair with his fingers. However, by the time he arrived, Jiraiya had already opened the door.

"Ah, Iruka, this is Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi, this is Umino Iruka, my assistant", Jiraiya introduced them as he took a step aside for the two younger men to see each other. Iruka couldn't help but blush a little; Kakashi was very attractive, with that fair skin, the sharp look caged into a pair of orbs as black as a starless night and the tangle of silver hair. Of course, and even if the winter clothes didn't allow him to see clearly, his physical fitness was notorious. Not only the height had captivated Iruka, who had always had a weakness for tall men, but also the way the coat fitted the broad shoulders.

Kakashi, for his part, smiled a little amused. He knew perfectly well the effect he used to have on people at first sight and, while he didn't care what others thought of him, he generally found it amusing that people allowed themselves to be so stupid as to be drawn to a simple stack of well-proportioned flesh. It was foolish, really. But Kakashi also understood that the first thing people noticed about a gift was its wrapper. Since he could understand that kind of behaviour in a way, he just had fun, trying not to judge anyone too harshly too soon.

"You see, Iruka, Kakashi will be your trainer... I feel guilty because Tsunade is right: it is my fault that you had to neglect your health and, knowing all the effort you are making to recover, I wanted to help you. I told Kakashi about your situation, and he accepted to help..."

"Ah... really? I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate the help, but... Um, I don't have enough money to afford a personal trainer..."

"Don't worry," Kakashi spoke for the first time, in a conciliatory tone. "Jiraiya has promised to pay me by giving me a copy of all the Icha Icha books that I still haven't read for free and free access to his private library " he smiled calmly.

"Are you a fan?"

"The number one."

Iruka turned to look at Jiraiya, who smiled as broadly as a proud father. Both albinos smiled at each other broadly and happily, and Iruka had a sudden thought, especially when he noticed the suitcase and the sports bag Hatake was carrying... Perhaps (PERHAPS) having two perverts living under the same roof was not the best idea.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

"Jiraiya told me you gained weight for all the work you had to do for him, especially writing his last book while he was recovering... I must admit that I noticed something different in his style, but I couldn't figure out what it was exactly, and the sex scenes were as overwhelming as ever... You have a talent for writing, Iruka." Kakashi said as he came in the kitchen, making Iruka jolt. He had been preparing the supper while the other two men caught up after not seeing each other for several years and didn't realize Kakashi's presence until the other spoke.

"W-well, Jiraiya-sensei actually had the notes and the script ready, so I just had to fill in the gaps. Knowing his style, writing the novel wasn't that complicated, really". Iruka smiled nervously, turning red as he remembered the erotic scenes that he had to write and those embarrassing problems he had because of them.

Kakashi simply nodded, amused by the darker man's reactions, but Iruka turned his attention back to the food. Kakashi took the opportunity to analyse better the brunet's physique and reached a conclusion similar to Jiraiya's, including that of his ass, to be honest. Whatever Iruka was preparing, however, smelled unbelievably amazing and Kakashi could not help but to peep over the other's shoulder.

"It looks very good..."

"Ah... Thank you," Iruka smiled a little embarrassed. "My parents cooked a lot and very well, so I had good teachers".

"Then I suppose the food won't be a problem to lose weight".

"The truth is that I started a diet, but seeing that it didn't work, Tsunade said to just go back to eating as before, taking into account that the diet I had before Jiraiya's pneumonia was not bad. Perhaps, with that and a little stronger exercise, my body would balance sooner than changing my eating habits for the second time".

"I see..." Kakashi replied absently. A comfortable silence established in the kitchen.

"And what do you do, Kakashi? Are you a full-time personal trainer or do you have other occupations?" Iruka asked while cutting up a pepper.

"Oh, no. I'm not a personal trainer, actually... Let's just say that, when I was young, I started getting too much out of control to my parents' standards, so they ended up sending me to the military academy".

"That must have been horrible..." Iruka whispered, stopping his actions for a minute to pay full attention to Kakashi.

"Well, the truth is that I was out of control..." he explained amused, but the brunet still didn't seem convinced.

"A child is not corrected in a military centre, a child is corrected with patience and talking things over, working with him. I don't think it's fair what your parents did to you."

"Maa, Iruka, don't get so upset. This boy finally learned to fend for himself and ended up making a good military career, so I guess it was all for good in the end," he said, amused by the very personal way in which Iruka seemed to take what he had to go through.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Here Iruka was going to be a teacher, so he can't help but be furious when people get rid of their children because they are 'troublemakers'".

"Well, I used to be troublesome".

"Oh, come on, all you did was breaking the nose of the idiot who went too far with Rin. Even though I must admit that, at that time, you got into a lot of fights, it was always in self-defense or things like that."

Iruka snorted, indignant. That furrowed frown and whirling eyes of annoyance surprised Kakashi, while It just amused Jiraiya to no end. Iruka, realizing that he was being the main attraction of the park, decided to turn his back on them and continue making dinner. Hopefully they would not see his face melt from the heat of the blush.

"I told you he was special," Jiraiya laughed as he turned to set the simple but large wooden table that stood in the middle of that big kitchen. Kakashi only smiled, amused once more. Tsunade was right; those two made an interesting couple.

In the end, it turned out that Kakashi had had to leave the Navy after an eye injury a cause of which the albino lost the 60% of visibility in his left eye. Having become a possible danger and/or a burden to his companions in combat and refusing outright to do any office work, Kakashi had decided to help out in a veterans' hospital in which several former companions were staying now. It was a way to access to his medical needs and stay in touch with his comrades at the same time, at least until he passed the entrance exams to some federal organization in which his military knowledge could be useful.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

As soon as they had finished eating, Kakashi settled into the room that Jiraiya and Iruka had prepared for him, located opposite the Iruka's room and next to the writer's one. He was placing the clothes in the closet when Iruka knocked on the door, asking if he could come in, that he brought clean towels in case Kakashi wanted to shower before going to sleep or in the morning.

"You don't have to be so formal, Iruka."

"Ah, well, it's just one of my many crazes... But just until I get to know the other person better... I'm that bony, I'm sorry. Please, be patient with me," he smiled, blushing slightly. Kakashi stared at him for a while, making Iruka turn even redder.

"Ah, sorry..."

"No, don't worry... I know I look awful. I had never realized how much attention can drew over weighted people... Everything I have to do is to come in any place and voila!" Iruka let out a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, no, it wasn't that... The truth is that I was thinking that you have the body of a swimmer... A marked waist, with wide hips and an apparently strong back. I didn't think you had such a complex."

"Ah, that... The truth is that I've always done swimming to keep myself in shape, but with my current body I'm too ashamed to put on a swimsuit. As for the other thing... I guess Jiraiya is right; I've always been fit, so this has been too radical of a change for me. I have never felt so uncomfortable with myself, really. I hope I can recover soon...

"Don't worry, I'll help you with the sport," Kakashi smiled, trying to cheer him up. The truth is that Iruka was charming and eager, he showed so much willpower... so even if it wasn't Kakashi's vocation and he didn't intend to make it a precedent, he would help Iruka. The albino sat on the bed as he pondered for a few seconds while Iruka placed the towels in the drawer.

"What other sport have you been doing if you haven't been going to the pool?"

"Walking as fast as I can, jogging... Nothing too hard, I'm afraid. Out of the water I'm not as agile as I expected, so I get bored right away; I can't go more than 45 minutes without getting bored."

"I understand. I think that's the problem. Your body has become accustomed to swimming, which is quite a tough sport because you work all your muscles and you cannot breathe as freely as you need when doing exercise. And with this kind of lighter sport your body doesn't really work hard, even though you may feel tired... Tomorrow morning we'll start. We will prepare an exercise routine together. What do you think?" Kakashi proposed to the brunet, which smiled cheerfully.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

From that day on, Kakashi and Iruka began to get up pretty early. They went out to jog for half an hour, a race whose rhythm Kakashi increased every day a bit so that Iruka would force his body. After that, they returned home and followed a routine of one-hour exercises that would serve to tone his body again. Between that and what Kakashi repeated until the boredom, little by little Iruka was gaining more confidence in the new method of exercises:

"Eating in a balanced way is not equivalent to dieting; the diet is for idiots who have prejudices about what the human body should be; in that case, for what they want, which is to be so thin that at any moment they could disappear, okay, yes, the diet is necessary. But what you want is to be healthy and, for that, you don't need a diet, just eating as a normal and healthy person would do: eat varied, once every two or three hours and avoid heavy and greasy meals ―which doesn't mean you can't do it from time to time and, of course, you shouldn't just eat boiled chicken and lettuce... Have we gone mad?!" Jiraiya and Iruka barely managed to contain their laughter at the indignant tone of the silver haired man. "Also, drink around 2 litres of water per day, do some exercise every day, even though it is during half an hour, just be active... Come on, there's no secret..."

Little by little Iruka began to see the results.

"It is normal that it takes time to lose weight; an adult body does not perform as fast as a younger one, and that means that it also has a harder time getting rid of fat and stuff. Also, don't underestimate the muscle; it weighs more than fat; that's why weight is not the only thing you have to be aware of" Kakashi encouraged him at first, until Iruka started to see the results by himself.

However, there was something happening in that house apart from the exercise routines, and Jiraiya had the slight impression that two foolish young men were not even aware of it. Since he had arrived at the house, Jiraiya had noticed that the sour character Kakashi had had since he had left the Navy had diminished, and he understood it; Iruka had that effect on people. It was very easy to relax in the brunet's presence, perhaps because of his aura or some of that spiritual nonsense that the writer could not understand. But it wasn't just that anymore. Jiraiya, after several years with Iruka, understood perfectly that desire to be near Iruka because of his charm and his insightful humour; after all, most of the time, Jiraiya haunted him because Iruka was one of the few people he found interesting, and the writer knew that Kakashi and he were very much alike in certain things, and this was one of them; he also understood it. What was not so understandable was that Kakashi had made Iruka his 24-hour hobby. If Iruka was in the kitchen, Kakashi was roaming around like a dog, with the ―stupid and childish, according to Jiraiya― excuse of wanting to steal small portions of what Iruka was cooking while chatting with him. If they were in the living room, Kakashi was either on the same sofa as Iruka or sat on the next one. If they walked down the street, he was not far from Jiraiya's assistant either. Jiraiya would swear that he once saw Kakashi watching Iruka as if the younger man was something from another world. Really, what kind of blind idiot is not able to see the huge watchdog that is about to pounce on him! The answer has been losing weight for a month now.

Really, Jiraiya wouldn't know which one was the worse. Iruka had been undeniably attracted to Kakashi from day one. Yes, it was because of his appearance, so what? The point is that it had happened; no one can apologize for having eyes on their face. However, Iruka have recovered from that and have started to behave like de functional human being he was in just a minute; a true achievement, taking into account Iruka's shyness. Anyway, after weeks of living together, of talking, of joking, of sharing and learning from each other, Kakashi and Iruka started to tiptoe around each other. For Satan's sake, Jiraiya was positive that time Iruka fell down the stairs was because he was staring dazedly at Kakashi. Ah, youthfulness, you that give toes strong enough to not break a cause of stupid fools in love!

Jiraiya also understood Iuka somehow. Kakashi wasn't a perfect behaviour model, but, in spite of his sometimes bad personality, of his black humour and of that childish egoism which Kakashi demonstrated from time to time, Kakashi was also a respectable man, someone worthy of your trust, a protector and a provider by nature; it didn't came as a surprise when Jiraiya found out that Kakashi had found his place in the Army. In addition to all of that, Iruka was left in awe that time that, during supper, Kakashi showed a great cultural baggage, while those things which he didn't know, Kakashi supplied with great audacity or with a curiosity that made Iruka smile. The young assistant, who had worked so hard to fulfil those expectations that were required from a good teacher, had worked hard during his youth to be a cultured person, to the point that a pretty face without any brains behind wouldn't attract his attention for too long. And Jiraiya was sure that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Then, why on earth would neither of them make a bloody move once and for all nor go somewhere to make children? Ah, Jiraiya wanted to scream. For a week now. Tsunade was betting on herself if Jiraiya will finally get a bed in the hospital by a hysteria attack in two days or a blackout from rage in a week.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

They had just returned from running about 15 minutes ago and Kakashi had offered to make breakfast while Iruka showered. While he was making coffee, the silver haired man couldn't stop a smile from slipping between his lips. Lately, Kakashi was in a very good mood, and he was perfectly aware that it was due to Iruka. When Jiraiya asked him as a favor to train his assistant for weight reasons, Kakashi was furious. He was a soldier, not a personal gym trainer. But Jiraiya used dirty tricks, blackmailing him with his most perverted vein, and when he met Iruka in person, even though the idea was not funny to him, he could no longer refuse; the brunet was too charming... And he gave off that aura so similar to Rin's... Kakashi just couldn't say 'no' to that kind of people.

So engrossed was the former soldier in his own world that he didn't even realize Iruka had finally come in the kitchen.

"If you're looking for sugar, it's here..." Iruka said, surprised by the almost contemplative look of the other man, who was standing there, dumb and staring lost into the closet depths. Kakashi barely held back the urge to jump by reflex, but the scent of the soft cinnamon skin was enough to short-circuit his brain. Iruka, who had put himself at his height, standing on his tiptoes to reach the sugar jar, was so close to him that Kakashi could feel the heat his body was releasing through the cotton t-shirt.

Kakashi couldn't help but want to smell his hair, too, and, by the time he realized it, he was just a few inches away from something that produced a second short-circuit that blew up any trace of intelligent life. Iruka was handsome, that was an understatement, but with his hair loose, glossy chestnut strands framing his face, soaking lightly his cheeks and the base of his neck... Kakashi could almost feel the taste of that soft skin as he imagined himself worshiping Iruka's body, drinking those wet drops between kisses. Hatake could almost imagine what Iruka would look like if he decided to play a little hard on him; he had already seen those cheeks reddened and that mouth gaping as they were exercising together; the troubled hair, however, was something his imagination had to elucidate on its own, but the image promised nothing outside the 'erotic' concept.

Iruka mustn't have been aware of his closeness until that moment, for it did not take him long to blush badly and move away from the silver haired man as if the other was on fire.

"I'm sorry... I..." Iruka started to babble, knowing that although it had been an action with no intention other than to find the damn jar, it had left him too much exposed to Kakashi.

Kakashi, totally oblivious to any kind of explanation, had the brunet's lips trapped between his in just microseconds. Iruka, cornered between the former soldier's body and the counter, too surprised to do anything, just let himself be carried away until, too immersed in the emotions and the burning heat of that mouth, he began to respond.

It wasn't a soft or a sweet kiss, but a hurried, desperate one; mouths and teeth crashing, chocked breaths intermingling; it was the fruit of weeks of doubts accompanied by desire and shyness, and now that the red button had been pressed, it was too late to try to bring the missiles back.

When they ran out of oxygen, they stayed there, too busy trying to remember how to breathe again to worry about an old writer who, as he peeped into the kitchen, had come out, completely red. Kakashi leaned his forehead against Iruka's, trying to catch his breath while his eyes searched for the brunet's, who, too ashamed to look at him, had closed them.

"That was a first horrible kiss... I am sorry," Kakashi chuckled lightly, feeling his ears hot. Iruka finally opened his eyes, returning the gesture with a small smile and completely reddened cheeks.

"Maybe we should start again..." proposed Iruka, so amused and ashamed in equal parts that he couldn't help biting his lips, which were curled into a big smile.

"Oh, so this one didn't count?" Kakashi asked, playing along as his hands found the brunet's waist. Iruka's hands framed Kakashi's face. Getting on his tiptoes, and with his nose touching the former soldier's one, Iruka smiled a little wider.

"If you want, it can count... Although after this one, I assure you that you won't even remember it..." he said to Kakashi, in a whisper that made the young assistant's lips vibrate enough so that they would collide slightly against the albino's in an almost involuntary brush. Kakashi abandoned himself to the sensations, yielding to Iruka the total control of that kiss that made his knees tremble.

Iruka finally joined their mouths in a slow motion, almost a slow, sensual dance in which only his lips participated until he gently nipped Kakashi's lower lip with his teeth, breaking the kiss for a second. The slight pain increased the temperature of Kakashi's body, already burning. They opened their mouths and Iruka's tongue caressed Kakashi's with parsimony, withdrawing, however, barely a touch later, inviting Kakashi in a gesture that left the other breathless. Kakashi, playing along, nibbled on the young assistant's lips, taking out small sighs and moans from Iruka. Kakashi fell in love with those sounds immediately. Kakashi's hands sneaked under Iruka's clothes and attached to the curve of the hips, his long fingers extending as far down as possible, burying the fingertips in the skin at the beginning of Iruka's ass. Iruka melted against his figure, Kakashi's tongue in his mouth, his arms around him, his warmth overpowering him... Ah, but it's not as if Kakashi was much better. How the hell had Iruka managed to turn a kiss into something to subdue Kakashi with, when it was Kakashi the one who, in theory, had been leading the situation? Kakashi had once heard Genma, a squadmate, say in one of those conversations between beers that the fact that a person takes the passive role in his sexual relations doesn't mean they are submissive; not by a long shot. Kakashi thought that his friend was right and that he understood what he was saying... But no. Now Kakashi was sure he really understood that statement. And all of it.

"Definitely the other kiss doesn't count..." Kakashi whispered between puffs of hot air when they separated. Iruka laughed, embarrassed and amused. Kakashi buried his face in Iruka's neck, causing a shiver that run all over Iruka's back. Iruka nuzzled the extension of the other's neck, making sure to keep his scent engraved.

"I was so afraid you'd run away in the opposite direction if I neither said nor did something about my feelings," Iruka whispered after a while. Kakashi, who suspected he would fall asleep any moment soon if he remained in such a comfortable position, absolute silence as background music, Iruka's body as the only thing that kept him anchored to this world... Kakashi straightened a little, just enough to see his own eyes reflected on those orbs that looked back at him without having to renounce to Iruka's warmth. They had both been so foolish that it was hilarating.

Kakashi drew the brunet closer and kissed him so passionately that made their hearts explode and their livid scratch the walls and shout in ecstasy. By the time they realized it, Kakashi had helped Iruka sit on the counter and had placed himself between Iruka's legs, which surrounded his waist the same way his arms surrounded his neck.

When the clothes began to disappear, Kakashi carried Iruka into the bedroom, a suffocating urge for Iruka running through his veins at such a speed that he couldn't even feel the weight of the other man between his arms, only the light weight of Iruka's lips on his neck, which had an almost immediate effect on his lower instincts. Once in bed and stripped of any clothes, Iruka had a moment of lucidity and, conscious of his body, tried to cover himself with his hands, looking away completely ashamed. Kakashi, understanding the problem immediately, smiled tenderly. He uncrossed Iruka's arms, which covered the still flaccid belly, and kissed the already white stretch marks that furrowed the tan skin. Then, Kakashi looked up, wanting to see himself reflected on those orbs of the colour of burnt whiskey once again, but Iruka didn't seem willing to obey.

"If you don't look at me, I'll make you..." Kakashi warned. As soon as his teeth bit the tender skin on the inner thigh, Iruka squeaked. The brunet looked down, and the mere fact of seeing Kakashi licking his red and marked flesh while keeping his gaze fixed on his face, drinking from his expressions and reactions... only that was enough for a certain part of his already awakened anatomy to grow with interest. After that, Kakashi took it upon himself to give Iruka so much pleasure that Iruka did not have time to feel ashamed.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

"Guys, do you think you are coming down for lunch anytime soon, or can I start by myself?" Jiraiya asked through the closed door, which he tried to open in the most innocent way he could come up with. After returning home and finding a trail of clothes on the floor, he imagined the events and couldn't help but want to see the image those two would give lying there in erotic positions. Jiraiya would always be heterosexual; he liked women too much, after all. But such material couldn't go to waste.

When he got plain silence as an answer, the old writer took the doorknob, trying to open the door without making a sound.

"I swear, Jiraiya, if you come in, you won't find it funny to go back to any girls club... After all, without a certain part of your body which cares about what you can see or touch in a place like that, the trip and the money aren't worth it, are they?"

Fucking Kakashi and his passive aggressiveness.

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈↠** **↠**   

 

Inside Kakashi's bedroom, Kakashi collapsed in the bed sheets again, satisfied with himself, and took an amused Iruka back in his arms.

All the attention Iruka had been receiving until just a few minutes ago, was beginning to take its toll, and tiredness sat upon Iruka's body, whose bones had become into warm and soothing liquid. However, he couldn't sleep.

"Is something wrong," Kakashi asked, realizing that Iruka seemed a little edgy. Iruka hesitated for a few seconds, until, with his cheeks a little rosy, he spoke.

"It's silly, really... I was just thinking that, had it not been for my weight gain, Jiraiya would never have contacted you and I would have never met you... And, even if we had met, I'm not so sure whether I could have gone back to a healthier state or if you would have even noticed me... It's strange how life works..."

"Maa, I don't see it that way..." Kakashi told him, thoughtfully. Iruka raised his head and, resting his chin on the older man's chest, looked at him curiously while Kakashi explained himself: "Even if Jiraiya had not contacted me, we would have ended up together... His birthday is next month and I know for sure that Tsunade is planning something with all their friends. And maybe I wouldn't have paid much attention to you at first... But that wouldn't have been a cause of your physique, but because I rarely find someone interesting enough to want to pay more attention to them than to somebody else... However, I think that, in the end, I would have ended up speaking with you, and then I would have realized how interesting, fun and sexy you are..." Kakashi rolled over Iruka, who got struck between the mattress and him, his hair a dark halo surrounding his face. "And at that very moment, I would have fallen at your feet... Besides, as far as I know, you're pretty stubborn; it might have taken you longer to lose weight than here with me, but I'm sure you would have made it".

Iruka wouldn't have been able to stop the smile that curled his lips even if he'd tried.

"Liar... You're a flatterer. You just want another round of sex."

"Ah, you have discovered my plan" Kakashi dramatized.

"Just so you know, I've known your intentions from the beginning."

"I didn't expect any less from you, honey."

 

**TWO DAYS LATER. 11/26/2017. FRIDAY. 7:30 AM.**

"You've lost two more kilos!" Kakashi exclaimed, writing down the number offered by the scale in a notebook.

"Really? But I didn't do any exercise yesterday..." Iruka thought aloud.

Kakashi smiled predatorily and Iruka, recalling the pain in his hips and his ass a cause of which he had avoided doing any kind of physical activity, had de decency to blush.

Kakashi slided an arm around his lover's waist to attract him to his body and whispered in Iruka's ear:

"It seems we have finally found your ideal sport, Iruka."

"Huh?!"

 

 

 

 **↞** **↞** **◈** **FIN** **◈↠** **↠**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic when I decided to change my habits and lose weight for my own sake. I'm just 21 and I was in 115 kilos. After a year in a hard as fuck diet and exercise (I didn't even realize how much I missed swimming) I'm in 80 Kg, but my perfect weight would be 68-70 Kg (because of my constuitution and height).
> 
> I wanted to say just one thing: losing weight is something you have to do because you WANT, because you ARE decided to do it, not because other people are saying you stupid things, neither they are your friends or your family and want the best for you nor they are some bully who just want to hurt you in any possible way. You have to want to do it, because this is a hard process, because you are deprived from some food to get your body used to eat less and healthier and then you are in a bad mood and, sometimes, those around you pay the price. And sometimes you would want to give up, and sometimes you will be like the craziest person in the world because It's like being in an emotional swing from time to time. It's true that, when you reach the goal, you are happy, of course. It's very satisfying to be able to run and swim and walk fast and not to get tired in just a minute, and to wear the clothes you like and be confident of walking in front of a bunch of guys without walking fast and shrunk because you are shy and ashamed of your body. Yes, I've felt all of that, and maybe those people who have suffered or are suffering overwheight, too. And I'm telling this for a rason. In case you, or someone around you, MUST lose weight, this person has to do it only because they want.
> 
> A year ago or so, before I started my change of habits, a friend of mine took me a photo and then she asked me what I thought of the pic. She didn't ask if I liked how I looked like in fact, but It wasn't necessary; I know her and I just knew what she meant. Did I change my habits? No. I felt sad and depressed, but we were in the middle of a project so I ignored the low blow and did my job with the study group. It was several months after that I decided to do something with the support of my mom and with a doctor and not a caose of that stupid photo. Why am I saying this? Sometimes, people who love you tell you things about you they think you should change. Sometimes, they are right about those things, and sometimes they are just being a bunch of idiots so you can hit them with a chair in the head. In any case, if the person who has to lose weight do this kind of great effort just because of others words or insults, one day, at some point, he or she will get sad or will lose their willpower and will be back to his old self, one that, yes, maybe was not very healthy, but maybe they were happy with it, and now they are just miserable because they didn't meet others' expectations. More often than not, those who love them doesn't realize they are just hurting them for nothing.
> 
> That is: It's NOT wrong to say something about what others could and should change, but always respectfully, AND always taking into account that's YOUR opinion on the matter. So if they don't do a thing about what you said, don't bother. They are not doing it on purpose. Let them be. Someday, if they find it necessary, if they want, they will find the willpower to do whatever they need to do. But let them be. What people need is not a person who works like a stupid alarm clock which makes them remember they are fat; what they need is people who love them, who support them, who help them out. It's true that sometimes, you need someone to tell you the ugly truth, but that’s it. Don't ever think you have the right to make others feel guilty or ashamed for them to do what you want by being a pain in the ass.
> 
> And that’s why I wrote this fic, because even though you can think you are fat, ugly, or have the same face as a Goblin, you can find love. Because love doesn’t understand of physical beauty, that’s just a secondary part. In this story, Kakashi knows Iruka at one of those moments in life in which you wouldn’t want to know the love of your life because you look like a hellcat. And, despite that, Kakashi falls in love with Iruka, because it doesn’t matter how you look like, for the ones that truly love you, you ARE beautiful, just like you have always been for them. Your beauty doesn’t depend on your looks, but in your soul.
> 
> And now that I’ve just said all those cheesy things I feel shy to say aloud and that make me roll my eyes when somebody else sais them (even though I agree, I have a reputation, you know ¬w¬), I’m coming back to my rabbit hole.


End file.
